<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>close my eyes, and I'm flying by normankafka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481781">close my eyes, and I'm flying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka'>normankafka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Stream of Consciousness, Suicide Attempt, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Все у него хорошо, — сказал Иваизуми. — Восстановился в университете. Живет как обычный студент. Я встретил его недавно в супермаркете. Выглядел он, — серьезный, чуть неловкий, пожал ему руку. Я Кагеяма Тобио. — Бодро.<br/>— Рад за него, — сказал Ойкава.</p><p>И действительно был;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>close my eyes, and I'm flying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Темные, длинные улицы; игра на фортепиано; приглушенные звуки; Кагеяма, прижался к его плечу; своим.</p><p>Тихое возвращение (как год назад; резкие повороты вправо; блеклый свет на его лице; спящее; умиротворение, гнев, смешанное с безликой печалью; отчаяние и страх; слабы надежды на счастливое и долговечное).</p><p>Страх, жалость, ты сделал мне больно, ты делаешь мне больно, я хочу (я не могу, у меня не получается, пожалуйста, Тобио, скажи что-нибудь; нет, ты же).</p><p>Он не хотел идти на день рождения к Иваизуими; последняя пара месяцев выдалась чрезвычайно (и это угнетало Ойкаву; это были мысли об уединении, это были о тишине и умиротворении; вероятно, это было именно тем, чего он хотел). Чаще всего его подводила собственная натура, чувство долга, чувства («Конечно, я буду, с удовольствием, Ива-чан. Как поживает…»);</p><p>Как поживаешь, как у тебя дела, что происходит?<br/>Ойкава?</p><p>Ему должно было стать легче; верно? (после того, как ты поступил с ним вот так, после того, как ты его предал, как ты, что ты сделал? Был с ним; я; в течение того; пока он; он же восстановился? Пьет ли он свои таблетки?);</p><p>— С Тобио все хорошо, — сказал Иваизуми.</p><p>Задрожали руки; Ойкава оторвался от созерцания кофейной пенки; смазанный листок; большой капучино, пожалуйста; поднял глаза на Иваизуми; он смущенно улыбался. С Кагеямой все в порядке.</p><p>Мне грустно мне плохо чувствуешь? Тобио я не знаю давай может? Нет; тогда он отвернулся и затих (такого не бывает, это просто хандра; ему станет лучше); ему станет лучше.</p><p>Стало же?</p><p>— Это радует. Просто, — Ойкава вздохнул. Об этом было слишком сложно. — Я боялся, что ему станет хуже. Несмотря на то, что я был с ним в течение всей терапии.</p><p>Я боялся, что наше расставание как-то повлияет на него.<br/>Я боялся, что он снова попытается.<br/>Я боялся.<br/>Липкие красные разводы.<br/>Вдох-выдох.<br/>Рвотные позывы.<br/>Пожалуйста, приезжайте скорее.<br/>Его холодные руки.<br/>Его безжизненные пальцы.<br/>Тобио, господи.</p><p>— Все у него хорошо, — сказал Иваизуми. — Восстановился в университете. Живет как обычный студент. Я встретил его недавно в супермаркете. Выглядел он, — серьезный, чуть неловкий, пожал ему руку. Я Кагеяма Тобио. — Бодро.</p><p>Бодро.</p><p>— Рад за него, — сказал Ойкава.</p><p>И действительно был;последние полгода (вместе с Кагеямой) помнил лишь тяжесть и отчаяние; промозглый взгляд; долго смотрел на Ойкаву, я тебя ненавижу (не сказал, правда же?); если тебе плохо со мной, нам нужно расстаться (но было плохо не с ним, ему было плохо самому с собой;) гнилые мысли, я хочу, чтобы все это закончилось;пожалуйста?</p><p>Старался держаться где-то позади; слишком шумное, слишком (когда-то он любил такое; душа компании; заливистый смех; всем привет, я Ойкава Тоору). Пожал руку Яхабе, как дела, отлично, у меня тоже, что там с Кьетани, о как, звучит здорово;</p><p>Это был он, Ойкава, стоял здесь и вел беседу с Яхабой; Ойкава, я здесь; другой он стоял в стороне и пытался скрыться; это ты? Уверен в этом? Почему?</p><p>— Ойкава? Все хорошо?</p><p>— Конечно, — ответил Ойкава; пытался отыскать Иваизуми; напряженный взгляд Яхабы; беспокойство; раздражение; <em>ты же смирился ты был обязан это была твоя идея верно нет тебе стало легче все исходя из твоего эгоизма о боже</em>. — Думаю, мне просто необходимо выпить. Увидимся, да?</p><p>И он отошел к столу с напитками; маленькие, стеклянные; красные пятна на белом; крупные осколки, вгрызаются; тонкая кожа рук; беззащитные запястья; было ли это настолько, как думалось; или все же.</p><p>— Привет.</p><p>Ойкава обернулся.</p><p>— Привет, Тобио, — у него как-то комично лежали волосы; будто (как в прошлой жизни, еще в те дни; беззаботность; дай я тебя поцелую; красное, постоянно поднимал воротник; смущение; не делай так больше, пожалуйста); Иваизуми был прав: выглядел Кагеяма хорошо; чуть набрал в весе; все такой же серьезный, прелестный, милый мальчик.<br/>Я скучал по тебе я хотел тебе позвонить я хотел тебя увидеть я хотел все исправить я хотел сказать как мне жаль я хотел попросить прощения я хотел я хочу</p><p>— Как у тебя дела? — спросил Кагеяма. Было ли ему неловко? Было ли ему. — Иваизуми-сан говорил, что ты, м, устроился на работу?</p><p>А они ведь так и не поговорили. Когда все закончилось (когда Ойкава понял, что, нет, это все не то, это все не так — не готов, не может, слишком, чересчур), и Кагеяма ответил, что понимает (мелкая противная дрожь; его руки на спине Кагеямы; его руки под рубашкой Кагеямы; мокрое плечо; прости, пожалуйста; все в порядке, я. Я люблю тебя, но это тяжело, я думаю, все не может продолжаться таким образом, понимаешь? Мне тоже плохо. Я все переживаю вместе с тобой. Я бы очень хотел).</p><p>Вероятно, верил в волшебную силу исцеления; оптимист, да? (безусловно); резиновые часы ожидания; искусанные пальцы; почему он это сделал почему он так поступил; больше всего его волновал другой вопрос — насколько ему было больно, что пришлось поступить именно так? Почему? Тобио? Я не понимаю (не сталкивался, все это дурь, все это блажь, пережить можно что угодно); что Ойкава сделал неправильно? Была ли это его вина?</p><p>Его встретил врач (круглые очки; пожал руку; даже улыбался; счастливый человек после удивительного дня; мой парень пытался покончить с собой, док, представляете? я смывал его кровь со своих рук; в зеркале я смотрел на человека, который был его убийцей; это все я это все моя вина вы тоже это скажете? Вы тоже это скажете? Что вы можете сказать? Что вы вообще знаете?)</p><p>Вероятно, у Тобио была депрессия?</p><p>Вы его партнер?</p><p>
  <em>Как мог не понять не заметить почему конечно а что бедному несчастному оставалось и кто здесь в итоге еще жертва а О й к а в а ничтожный мерзкий я думал у него просто временные трудности знаете когда встаете и день просто с самого его начала не задается а вот я тоже так думал кофе с молоком утром просмотр фильмов в течение дня смешные поцелуи в щеку господи Тобио какие у тебя синяки под ты вообще спишь что сказал вам Тобио что сказал тебе Тобио кусок ты дерьма</em>
</p><p>C тобой все нормально? Но он часто бывал таким; молчаливый угрюмый; всегда в себе; редко открывался; редко давал знать, что с ним происходит; и когда все обернулось именно таким образом? Ойкава не замечал Кагеяму плачущим; лежащим в постели в течение дня; в состоянии полного оцепенения; это был Тобио, его обычный Тобио; временами отстраненный; долго; смотрел в одну точку; было ли это всегда с ним? Если да, то, скорее всего, об этом должны знать его родители. А если нет? Если нет, то что, в таком случае, на него повлияло? Непонимание со стороны? Одиночество? Зыбкое ощущение собственной бесполезности, собственной ненужности; <em>каждый день воспринимался как новый гвоздь в его маленькое нежное сердце? Почему ты молчал почему ты ничего не сказал мне вдруг он пытался а ты был слишком занят собой эгоист но ведь суицид также эгоистичен ошибаешься</em>.</p><p>Но были и хорошие моменты. Если бы он встал, открыл плотный и кожаный; это был бы альбом (его собственный поток сознания); коридор воспоминаний: он и Тобио. Он и Тобио, верно? (Или это был бы он, Тобио и его жрущая пустота внутри?); встать поздно утром; воскресенье; щекочущее; приятное; около шеи. Теплый нос Тобио около шеи Ойкавы; обнимал его за живот; пребывая где-то там, в альтернативе (во сне), казался таким маленьким; невинным; трепетание ресниц; Тобио? Ойкава погладил его по щеке большим пальцем; улыбнулся. Самый счастливый человек; здесь; наверное; притянулся, чмокнул Тобио в припухшие губы; он недовольно застонал в ответ. Иди зубы почисть, недовольно сказал Тобио. Ойкава прикрыл глаза; заметил, что Кагеяма улыбался; чуть приподнял уголки губ.</p><p>Он и Тобио, под Новый год, держались за руки; в смущении; надеялся, что не заметят (я не хочу, чтобы пошли слухи, да?);</p><p>У него были холодные руки. Смотрите! Бах! Лицо Тобио; бах; яркие огни; фейерверк; бах; крепче сжал его ладонь; интересно, в какой момент внутри него уже было это? Было ли это, когда они (в тот день) вернулись домой; Ойкава прижал Тобио к стене; неловко поцеловал в губы; также неловко ответил; был ли Кагеяма счастлив тогда? Пальцы Ойкавы на его заднице; ты уверен? Ойкава застонал, прижался грудью к спине Тобио; скажи, если будет больно, хорошо? Не молчи.</p><p>Иногда я чувствую себя, будто бы все рухнуло, и я остался один, в полном одиночестве; будто бы я здесь, в маленькой пустой комнатке, и единственный выход из нее — это по прямой, вперед; шаг в вечность (что он подразумевал под этим?); Ойкава открыл глаза; затылок Кагяемы; протянул руку; выступающие позвонки; черные волосы; он вздохнул.</p><p><em>Сегодня с утра я думал о том как бы повеситься пожалуйста сегодня я пыталась застрелиться но ничего не получилось я так хочу чтобы это прекратилось слишком глупо слишком бессмысленно ощущение что тебя никто не понимает верно как будто бы остался лишь ты и твоя безразмерная боль</em> (он нашел это уже после, после того, как вернулся домой; пытался не заплакать еще там, в больнице; так хотел подержать его за руку; сказать, что все будет хорошо, что это не конец жизни, а всего лишь ее начало, верно? Бесчисленное количество постов на реддите; несчастные люди; кусающая глаза белизна; с ним все будет в порядке, не беспокойтесь; ему повезло, что вы нашли его; еще не было поздно. Еще не было поздно. Не было поздно. Хоть что-то ты смог сделать по-человечески, а?)</p><p>— Да, недавно удалось устроиться на работу, — ответил Ойкава.</p><p>Не знал, что добавить; должен ли был он что-то говорить, кроме как «извини, что не помог что не заметил что господи Тобио я такой идиот я такой эгоист я не думал что все настолько серьезно понимаешь я даже не представлял что ты способен совершить подобное что ты решился что ты Тобио прошу тебя»;</p><p>Ойкава поднял глаза, когда Тобио неловко дотронулся пальцем до его правой руки; провел по ладони.</p><p>— Тоору, я скучал по тебе, — сказал Тобио; улыбнулся. Мягкая; розовые губы; мгновение; отвел взгляд; вероятно, в тот момент все смотрели на них (или только казалось?); все сузилось, люди замерли, оно погасло.</p><p>Это был февраль, верно? Бесконечное; угрюмое возвращение домой; прости, Ива-чан, мне пора; оскорбился, что Кагеяма не позвонил ему; расстроился, что Кагеяма не открыл ему дверь (пришлось искать ключи в рюкзаке); усталый испуганный взгляд; мельком; в зеркале (будто бы догадывался). Его никто не встретил; гудение холодильника; сегодня в вечерних новостях; Тобио, ты где? Вероятно, заснул; тяжелый, муторный; все как обычно, да?</p><p>Ойкава обнял его за шею; всхлипнул; Кагеяма неловко обнял его в ответ.</p><p>— Поехали к тебе, — прошептал Кагеяма ему на ухо.</p><p>Нерасторопно; отчего-то медлил; стянул с себя куртку; теплая постель; запах кофе по утрам; сегодня был такой отвратительный день, представляешь; по дороге; не застал его спящим на диване; напротив телевизора; скорее всего, уснул в спальне; шуршание носков по паркету; Тобио, я; это было странно; красное на белых; медленно текло вниз; несколько на полу; еще одно — недалеко от тумбы; лежал лицом к окну; длинное, вдоль, неслось; убегало; бедные беззащитные запястья (как у Плат, помнишь, сам мне рассказывал); Тобио; господи; руки в его крови; мой парень вскрыл себе вены; пожалуйста; представляешь, в альтернативной вселенной где-то есть мы, точь-в-точь, только там. Я. Чувствую. Себя. Счастливым; там я чувствую себя полноценным; понимаешь? Нет. Кертис повесился, Вульф утопилась, Акутагава отравился; что дальше?</p><p>
  <em>Все эти чертовы годы он чувствовал привет я Кагеяма Тобио Ойкава Тоору нелюдимый первокурсник почему ты такой с тобой все нормально я принимаю тебя таким Иваизуми он пытался покончить с собой его безжизненный мучительный пожалуйста прогулки в парке держались за руки давай еще немного надувал губы как ребенок выглядел забавно встречи в перерывах между занятиями совместные поездки домой на метро его голова на плече Ойкавы его тихий смех просмотр артхаусных фильмов черно-белое тени на его лице а теперь усталый потерянный серьезный парень с книгой в руках ленивые вечера перед телевизором поцелуи боже Ойкава какой же ты ненасытный ты мне нравишься ты мне дорог ты мне нужен ты мне нужен ты мне нужен не оставляй меня одного</em>
</p><p>По выходе из такси набрался смелости, взял Кагеяму за запястье; сомкнул пальцы; ничего не сказал; неловкое; молчание в лифте; пропустил вперед; в поисках ключей (левый, правый, где же он, черт возьми);</p><p>Протянул; белый листок, непонятные длинные фразы; Кагеяма Тобио; стоял рядом; из-под выглядывало тугое, матерчатое; когда в следующий раз? Хорошо, я понял, спасибо; ты идешь?</p><p>Что я должен тебе сказать?</p><p>Как мне вести себя теперь?</p><p>Кагеяма?</p><p>Вышли на парковку; бледные тени; инвалидные коляски; медлительные дети; Ойкава открыл дверь машины; Кагеяма сел на переднее сидение; ехали в тишине; не смог включить радио; длинный путь обратно; гипермаркет справа; барабанил пальцами по рулю; Кагеяма молчал; помнил, что, стоя в пробке, заметил, что тот заснул; прислонился лбом к лобовому стеклу; тихое сопение; пальцы на колене; это же была левая, да? Быстро проносились мимо; свет от проезжающих на его лице; очень жаль что так вышло не беспокойтесь пройдя курс терапии все наладится с ним все будет хорошо это рецепт на; в тот момент Ойкава повернул голову вправо — туда, где стоял Кагеяма; возможно, ему показалось; однако; однако он видел; влажная, на щеке; угнетала и расстраивала; поэтому ты и остался с ним в тот момент? Конечно; я любил его, я люблю его; <em>тебе было стыдно тебе было страшно ты не хотел принимать ты не хотел признавать ты не хотел даже после всего того что случилось</em>;</p><p>Теперь нет.</p><p>— Ничего не поменялось, — сказал Кагеяма.</p><p>Вероятно.</p><p>Остановились в прихожей; Кагеяма потянулся первым; коснулся губами губ Ойкавы; закрыл глаза; это был долгий поцелуй; положил руку на щеку Кагеямы; поцеловал его в нос; лбом ко лбу; посмотрел Кагеяме в глаза; щемящая нежность; хотелось прижаться, зарыться носом в его волосы, смазано поцеловать в лоб. Смешанное; странное.</p><p>— Все хорошо, — сказал Кагеяма.</p><p>Сейчас он был здесь;<br/>они были здесь;<br/>он и Тобио; как в прошлом;<br/>все было таким же (до, после; на данный момент, казалось неважным);</p><p>— Я рад, что ты вернулся, — сказал Ойкава. Тобио всхлипнул. — Я, я чертовски скучал по тебе; мне жаль, правда, — серые обои напротив; Тобио, подбородком на его плече; спасибо. — Господи, я так скучал по тебе.</p><p>Это были обрывистые и слишком маленькие; собственные кусочки воспоминаний: когда встретились, когда поняли, когда приняли (когда он принял, верно?); закрыл глаза; его по-странному родной запах; чем занимаешься, как у тебя дела? Розовое, текло по рукам; старательно пытался отмыть; все еще стальное, пожирало воздух; Ойкава? Но вот, он был здесь (они были здесь), посреди разваленных и редких (как в прошлой жизни; то, что было до); поэтому он хотел остаться, поставить на паузу; сказать, что все (мне это нужно; именно этого я желал).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>